


Guilt of the living

by KonElDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonElDanvers/pseuds/KonElDanvers
Summary: The crisis ended a bit differently.What Lena's thoughts maybe would have been if Kara had sacrificed herself.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luther
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Guilt of the living

**Author's Note:**

> To clear things up, I wrote this on my phone.  
> Any mistakes are due to fucking autocorrect (and maybe my terrible grammar)

"Why didn't you forgive her?"

The question had been taking over Lena's mind. She couldn't think of anything else and she has tried. She had tried so hard to get her attention onto something or someone else. She had been working late, not actually leaving L-Corp and rather sleeping on the couch. 

She had tried. And yet, it hadn't been enough.  
Because everywhere she went, there were people and these people all had the same devistated look on their face. 

They all were mourning. 

Mourning one of their hero's. The one, that was supposed to be invincible and undefeated. They were mourning the memory of Supergirl. 

And yet, Lena knew that they weren't really sorry. Sure, they didn't like the fact that the National City police station would have to do their actual job, but it didn't bother them that someone had died. And how could it? 

They hadn't known her. The person beneath the red Cape. The woman with the sunny smile and eyes as blue as the sky. They didn't know her laugh that was dorky and could even make Lena Luthor Smile. Or the way she pouted when she did not get yo eat the last slice of pizza. They didn't know. 

And maybe it was better that way.

Not everyone should, that had been the point of the secret identity after all. That Supergirl would be in the spotlight and Kara Danvers would be able to live a normal- or as normal as it could get- live.  
Lena only now realized that. That Kara must have been tired. Tired of attention, of the friends that knew her secret treating her differently. Of always being expected to be strong. It must have been straining. And Lena tries not to think about the fact, that Kara had told her that. Had begged her to understand and still she had shaken her head and told her to go away.

How could she have done that?

Right till the end, till the moment that Kara died, sacrificing herself for good, she did not forgive the blonde. Luthors are stubborn and it finally had taken it's toll on Lena. The universe has a funny way of telling people to go fuck themselves. Lena definitely had received that message.

Who else would she have to lose? Well, if there was anyone left. Alex wasn't talking to her anymore, Sam and Ruby lived across the country, Lex and Lillian both were back in prison and Kara- Kara was dead.

And the Kryptonian would never come back.

Lena closed her eyes, trying to dream of happier times. Of breakfast that Kara brought over, of movie- and game nights. 

Or the scent of Kara's shirt.

The Luthor would be alone. She had taken all of the chances the universe had given her and thrown them behind her back. Now it was too late.

Maybe, but only maybe, Kara and her could have been happy. In another live time.


End file.
